


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [7]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sniffles sets off an avalanche trying to keep Lumpy from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Sniffles and Lumpy come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Sniffles: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Lumpy) We better be quiet, Lumpy, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Lumpy's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Lumpy: Aaaah... Aaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Sniffles covers his nose with a forefinger. Lumpy's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Sniffles smiles as well.)

Sniffles: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

Sniffles: AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHHHHHHYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Sniffles and Lumpy move out of the way just in time. Sniffles sighs with relief while rubbing his trunk on his forefinger.)

Sniffles: Phew...

Lumpy: Bless you.

Sniffles: (still rubbing his nose) Thanks... (looks down at all of the snow on the ground and blushes, sweating) Um, oops. ^^;

Lumpy: (looks down as well) Well, at least I didn't sneeze.

Sniffles: Indeed. :)

(Then, however, Lumpy sneezes anyway.)

Lumpy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(The sneeze, thankfully, doesn't cause another avalanche, but it is quite loud and causes Sniffles to cringe. Lumpy sniffles and rubs his nose with his forefinger.)

Sniffles: Gesundheit!

Lumpy: (still rubbing his nose) Thanks... And sorry about that! ^^;

Sniffles: It's fine :)


End file.
